Dil-e-Beqarar
by ConfidentGirl22
Summary: An abhirika one shot.. full of romance... love, passion on my fav couple


**Dil-e-beqarar...**

_Set after abhijit ki jaan khatre me..._

_Imagine, abhi and tarika engaged to be married after daya proposes shreya.._

After the villian is caught..

Salunkhe comes rushing to bureau and engulfs tarika in a hug..

Tarika sobs..

**Salunkhe:** kya hua bacche, tum theek to ho?

**Tarika:** iam fi... Fine sirrrr..

**Salunkhe:** mae bohat pareshan hogaya tha, ke meri gudia achanak se kahan chali gayi hai...

**Tarika:** sir wo abhi sath the na... Iam fine...

**Salunkhe:** wahi to darr hai na, wo bohat nautanki hai..

_**Daya interferes..**_

**Daya:** sir abhijit ek zimmedar cid officer hai, aur doosri baat, wo tarika ka mangetar hai,ap use ghalat mat boliye..

**Acp:** haan salunkhe mere bade bete ke baare me kuch mat bol..

**Salunkhe:** accha theek hai, nahi bolta,,

**To tarika:** chalo beta ghar drop krdeta hu..

**Tarika:** sir wo...

**Salunkhe:** abhijit iswaqt bsy hai, bd me cal karlena use, ab chalo bhi..

Unwantedly, tarika goes from there.

Here daya to acp sir,

**Daya:** sir salunkhe saab itne khadoos kyun hain?

**Acp:** wo khadoos nahi hai, bs apni beti ke liye fikr karta hai.

**Daya:** par ab to tarika and abhijit ki engagemnt hochuki hai na?

**Acp: **kuch bhi ho, wo uski beti to hai..

**Daya: **par kuch bhi bolo, abhi tarika ka hone wala husband hai na..

Abhijit enters..

He looks here and there, his eyes just want to see his love..

But his love is long gone with her father..

**Daya:** kya hua abhi kise dhoond rahe ho?

**Abhi:** kisi ko nahi, mae ghar jaana chahta hu..

Acp understanding his condition, looks at him lovingly,,

**Acp:** salunkhe legaya hai tarika ko, beta wo uska pita hai, itna to chahta hi hai ke uski beti safe rahe..

**Abhi:** mae kuch nahi bolraha sir, unka haq hai, mae ghar jaana chahta hu..

**Daya:** apne ya tarika ke..

**Abhi:** kya yaar, apne hi ghar jaunga na..

**Daya:** nahi wo, tarika se mil aate, wo theek nahi lagrahi thi..

**Abhi:** uske father hain uske sath, wo khyaal rakhlenge na tarika ka..

**Daya:** phir bhi wo tumhari responsibility hai na..

**Abhi:** daya mae ghar jaraha hu, tum arahe ho?

Abhi is irritated..

Without listening to any reply, he goes off..

Acp stops daya..

**Acp:** daya usko akele chod do, wo theek hojayega.

**Daya:** ji sir..

Abhi turned around and asked.

**Abhi:** daya tum arahe ho..

**Daya:** nahi tum jaao..

**Abhi:** ok, jaldi ajana ghar..

On the way, abhi feels sad, depressd..

**Abhi thinking:** kya karu? Jaun tarika ke ghar ya nahi.

**Abhi's connscience:** jaao na wo tumhara wait kr rahi hogi..

**Abhi:** kyun uske so called father hai na usek sath..

**Abhi1:** wo to tmse pyar karti hai, tumha intezar karegi wo.

**Abhi:** wo rest kar rahi hogi..

**Abhi1:** kya tumhe uski fikr nahi hai,

**Abhi:** fikr to hai. Par wo rest kar rahi hogi to distrb hojayegi..

**Abhi1:** kuch nahi hoga, ek br jaake dekh to aao..

Finally after 15 mins of argument wid himself, abhi decided to go meet his love..

He reached tarika's house..

_He went near the main door.._

_It was open,_

_He got worried.._

_He stood in the door, and called softly.._

_**Tarika...**_

_**Tarika.**_

_Nw he was scared to hell, he heard a sobbing sound.._

_A little loudly__**, tarika my love, kahan ho..**_

_Suddenly a missile came crashing into him.._

_He had to hold the door to avoid falling down.._

**Arey ye kya,**

**It was somethng soft..**

**Abhi: kya hua sweetheart..?**

Tarika said nothing, she just hugged him, so tightly that abhi felt, she wanted to fill herself in abhi..

**Abhi:** kya hua jaan? Mae theek hu, tum theek ho..

Tarika said nothing..

Just held him, crying, sobbing shivering..

Abhi forcefully removed her from himself,

**Abhi:** tarika sweethrt, dekho idhar..

Tarika didnt reply, but just stood on tiptoes, took abhi's face and began kissing like mad ppl...

First on his forehead, on his eyes, on his cheeks, chin.. Nose.. Ears..

Abhi was shocked..

**Abhi:** tarika, kya hua?

Tarika didnt reply,,

Just kissing him, like an insane, or a person who meets his/her love after many years..

Abhi held her really tightly..

She did an unexpected thing..

**She kissd him on his lips.. Putting all her love, care, passion in that kiss..**

**Abhi was shock.. But responded back wid same intensity..**

After they broke apart..

**Abhi: **tarika, kya hua..?

**Tarika:** abhi aaj mat roko mujhe..

Mae tumhe mehsoos krna chahti hu..

Mujhe yakin karlene do ke tum mere sath ho..

**Abhi:** jaan mae apke sath hi hu, yahin hu, ap meri baahon me ho..

**Tarika:** abhi aaj mujhe puri tarah se apna bana lo,

**Abhi:** tarika ye sahi nahi hai. Tum puri tarah se meri ho, tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai..

**Tarika:** accha agar mae puri tarah se tumhari hu, so plz make love to me...

Abhi's eyes went wide, as if they wud pop out..

**Abhi:** hain,.. Tarika abhi waqt sahi nahi hai, hamari shadi nahi hui hai..

**Tarika:** accha shadi hi tumhari condition hai na.. To abhi karo mujhse shadi..

**Abhi:** tarika ye bacchon jaisi baatein mat karo..

**Tarika:** kyun? Tum mujhse pyar nahi karte..

**Abhi:** jaan tum meri zindagi ho..

**Tarika:** to phr pblm kya hai? I knw ke tum aur daya sath shadi krna chahte the, wo to wahi sahi,

**Abhi:** tum thoda wait nahi karsakti..

Tarika doesnt listen..

She goes away running crying and bang her door close..

And starts crying loudly..

**Tarika:** jaao abhi, mujhe jaan kehte ho tum, meri ek khwahish puri nahi karsake..

**Abhi shouts:** jaan meri baat to suno..

**Tarika:** nahi sunna mujhe, jao tum..

**Abhi:** dekho jald bazi me koi faisla liya bd me pachtana padega..

**Tarika:** matlab tum kehrahe ke, tumhe ya mujhe pachtawa hoga, if we make love...

**Abhi:** tarika lekin waqt sahi nahi..

**Tarika:** tumhe meri kasam hai abhi, make me yours completely, or get lost from here..

Abhi also in anger goes away..

_**On the way, thinking..**_

**Abhi:** kya karu.. Daya se puchta hu..

_**On phone..**_

**Daya:** hello abhi kahan ho..

**Abhi:** daya tune shreya ko propose kiya?

**Daya:** achanak ye bt?

**Abhi:** bol jaldi, meri zindagi ki zindagi ka sawal hai..

**Daya:** kya bolrahe ho? Meri kuch samaj nahi araha.

**Abhi:** TUNE shreya ko propose kiya.?

**Daya:** haan wo 2 days pehle kiya, she said yes..

**Abhi:** daya ek b puchni hai tujhse..

**Daya:** haan bol abhi..

**Abhi:** tarika bohat dar gayi hai. She wants to be mine completely, tu samajh raha hai na..

**Daya:** kya abhi, itna kya sonchna, shreya's already mine,compltely..

**Abhi:** matlab?

**Daya:** jaa bacchu, apni zindagi ko zindagi dede..

**Abhi:** matlab koi pblm nahi hai..

**Daya:** nahi hai pblm, waise bhi acp sir chahte hain ke 10 din me shadi hojaye hamari..

**Abhi:** sach, waah jiyo acp sir..

He cuts fone..

And speeds towards tarika's home..

When he reaches,

All lights are turned off.

Doors are lock

He rings the bell, no answer.

Calls, no reply..

He climbs the thru window and lands in his love's room..

Tarika is still sobbing..

His heart cries when he sees her like dis..

He softly goes near her.

**Abhi:** jaan..

Tarika jolts out..

**Tarika:** abhi, abhi... Tum agaye..?

**Abhi:** haan jaan apni zindagi ke pas hum agaye..

**Tarika:** matlab?

**Abhi:** tum jaisa chahti ho, wahi hoga..

**Tarika:** sach abhi?

**Abhi:** haan meri zindagi sach..

Tarika turns around and put a song..

_**Baaho ke darmiya do pyar mil rahe hain  
Baaho ke darmiya do pyar mil rahe hain  
Jane kya bole mann, dole sunke badan dhadkan banee juban**_

_**Baaho ke darmiya do pyar mil rahe hain  
Jane kya bole mann, dole sunke badan dhadkan banee juban  
Baaho ke darmiya…..**_

_**Khulte badan hote labon kee yeh ankahee  
Khulte badan hote labon kee yeh ankahee  
Mujhse keh rahee hai kee badhane de bekhudee  
Mil yu kee daud jaye nas nas me bijliya**_

_**Baaho ke darmiya do pyar mil rahe hain  
Jane kya bole mann, dole sunke badan dhadkan banee juban  
Baaho ke darmiya…..**_

And goes and flung herself in her love's arms..

Abhi has controlled from a long time..

Nd now his heart, his feelings are hayward.. All he wants to do was to make tarika his completely..

He hugged her so tightly,,, tarika felt as if, her body wud emerge into one wid abhijit..

After they broke apart..

Tarika who was until now a bold women, suddenly turn scarlet, and a shy girl..

She looked down..

Abhi who saw her blushing,, smiled. Held her chin up.. She looked into his eyes, that were full of love, passion, lust..

_**Aasman ko bhee yeh hasin raj hai pasand  
Aasman ko bhee yeh hasin raj hai pasand  
Ulajhee ulajhee saanso kee aawaj hai pasand  
Motee luta rahee hai sawan kee badliya  
Baaho ke darmiya do pyar mil rahe hain  
Baaho ke darmiya do pyar mil rahe hain  
Jane kya bole mann, dole sunke badan dhadkan banee juban  
Baaho ke darmiya…**_

**Abhi softly:** jaan! Irada badal diya hai kya?

_**Tarika didnt say anythng, just hid herself in his hard chest...**_

_**Abhi smiled, kissed her on her head, and wrapped his protective arms, around his curly beauty..**_

A new song..

**Kuch Reshmi..Hai  
Kuch Khurdura..Hai  
Abhi Beh Chala..Hai  
Abhi Hai Rukka  
Hath Mein Hai Raith Sa  
Issaq Tera..**

Uss Paar Tu Hai  
Iss Paar Main  
Lagta Hai Dooboonga  
Iss Baar Mein  
Jaane Kaha Hai Le Chala  
Issaq Tera..

Abhi, pushed tarika a little from himself..

And cupped her face in his hands, tarika's eyes were closed..

Abhi first kissed her right eye, tarika drew herself in.. Nd then her left eye, she blushed like hell..

**Oo..  
Tu Mere Main Tere  
Samne Jab Talak  
Yeh Zameen Yeh Palak  
Khoobsurat Lage  
Kisht Mein Hai Mili  
Aaj Ki Yeh Khushi  
Gin Rake Hai Magar  
Kal Ke Lamhe Sabhi  
Kuch Der Tujhko Bhi  
Tak Loonga Main  
Palkon Ki Taaron Main  
Rakh Loonga Main**

Hai Subah Ke Khwab Sa  
Issaq Tera..  
O Hath Mein Hai Raith Sa  
Issaq Tera..

Uss Paar Tu Hai  
Iss Paar Main  
Lagta Dooboonga Iss Baar Mein  
Jaane Kaha Hai Le Chala  
Issaq Tera..

O Saare Jahan Se Hai Juda  
Issaq Tera..

**Tarika in a slow voice:** abhi lights to off kardo..

**Abhi:** kyun jaan? Hum koi ghalat kaam...

Before he cud say anythng, tarika began punching him on his chest..

**Tarika:** bohat bure ho tum? Tum ye batana chahte ho ke ye ghalat hai, kya tum khud nahi chahte k hum ek hojayein..

**Abhi:** taaru... Aisi bt nahi hai.. I was just teasing u..ok eyes close karo mae abhi aaya..

Tarika closed her eyes and afta 5 mins she smelled a very sweet fragrance..

She opened her eyes..

Lo and behold!..

Her whole room was decorated wid flower petals, aromatic candles..

Nd just to tease her abhi, she went into balcony n hid der..

_**Abhi came calling tarika..**_

_**No answr, he got worried, then he saw tarika's skirt's cloth floating from balcony, he smirks n goes in..**_

_**And catches hold of her..**_

_**He holds her shoulders tightly n mmmmmmm, he kisses her passionately on her lips..**_

_**Tarika responds back wid the same fervour..**_

_**Her fingers running in abhi's hair..**_

_**While abhi's hands are busy discovering tarika's body countours..**_

Abhi slowly removed her jacket.. While still kissing her..

When cool air tuched her bare shoulders, she realized that her jacket was removed..

Meanwhile, abhi turned her around..

Began kissing her neck, tarika was getting aroused.. She felt those butterflies in her stomach..

She decided to be a little naughty, turned around and removed abhi's jacket, started opening his shirt buttons..

Abhi was smiling still carrasing tarika's back..

After all shirt buttons open tarika, began kissing his hard chest..

Abhi grew restless,

The next thing tarika felt was, abhi carried her to her bed like a bride..

Tarika slept on her hand, showing her back to abhi..

Abhi came, lay beside her... Unzipped her tank top nd began kissing her back and neck from backside..

Tarika was dying of shyness..

Abhi softly turned her around...

The tanktop removed, tarika felt shy, she covered her face wid hands..

Abhi removed them n pinned her hands above her **head and growled,** let them stay here..

The next thing tarika felt was abhi taking her boosom into his mouth, and tarika felt ecstatic, she gasped, moaned..

**Thought:** yes abhi, u r the perfect man..

Abhi went lower, kissed on her n***l.. She shivered..

Abhi opened her skirt, leaving tarika wid her lowers..

Tarika was shivering, wo sharm se mari jarahi thi..

Abhi too removed his clothes,..

After a slow, love he entered her,

Tarika gasped, tears were streaming down, abhi stopped. Kissed away her tears, kissed on her forehead, and then continued...

After sometime, they finish..

And sleep hugging each other..

Next morning..

At 6am..

Tarika wakes up..

She blushes thinking about the previous night..

She gets up slowly nt distrbing abhi..

Freshens up slowly, she feels a lot of pain.. But is smiling a lot..

She's wearing a loose long frock.. And then her eyes fell on abhi..

She goes near him..

Carreses his hair, puts her palm on his **forehead.. Says:** thank you abhi, meri zindagi me aane ke liye, mujhe apna banane ke liye..**mere dil-e-beqarar** ko sukoon dene ke liye..

She bends down and **kissed his forehead:**

Ab tum mere ho, tumhe mujhse koi dur nahi krskta hai..

Abhi wraps her in his arms, and pulls her down on his chest..

**Abhi:** jaan! Mae hamesha se hi tumhara tha, aur tumhara hi rahunga..

Tarika tries to get up.. Free herself from his arms..

**Abhi:** uhhun, mat jao na door.. Aj mann nahi tumhe door karne ka..

**Tarika:** bureau jaana hai, already late hogaye hain..

**Abhi:**acchaa ji, apki info ke liye, aj acp sir aur salunkhe sahab ne hum dono ko chutti dedi hai.

Tarika's eyes went wide..

**Tarika: **matlb tumne joint leave sbko pata lagjayega ke...

**Abhi:** ohho nahi abhi ki zindagi, daya ne bola, ke aj humko leave dede..

**Tarika:** accha. To phir theek hai..Abhi tum fresh hojao, breakfast karte hain..

Wid cute little romantic moments, breakfast finished.

After words, both lie down together, watching a movie..

And tarika rested her head on abhi's chest.. Abhi wrapped his arms around her..

Both relaxing basking in the glory of their love..

Tarika thinking: **mere dil-e-beqarar ko qarar agaya...**

Abhirika forever...

**A/N: how's dis friends, hope nobody died coz of embarrasment.. did u all like it, wat u didn't like, please tell me, will update my other story later.. did a lot of work on this. hope u all like it.. all reviews are welcome and thnx to all friends who reviewd previously…**


End file.
